fanfichigh
by molly-marie-kat-death
Summary: Find snivy or aqua for short she has the other chapters
1. Chapter 1

OK I HAVE My VERSION OF THIS STORY THANK YOU, DEATH

(death walks in to a jail sell and yes its part of her job)

Darean:arnt you that Death girl from my school

Death:yes didnt you kill the wrost teacher ever

DAREAN: yes

DEATH:first question what will you do affter you get out of here?

DN OR DAREAN: mabye ask a pretty deadly girl out mabye

DEATH: if you stop flurting i will go with you

DN:cool well did i pass the crazy test

DEATH: YES youll be out next week

if you hate on this i will hate on all your storys and my minions on you


	2. Chapter 2

OK IM DOING DEATHS FAMILY

ok her moms

Melefacent

Queen Baral

Coraladevil

now the dads oh and i dont like any of them ot know witch is my birth mother

Hutsion Avender

Doom Phantam

The DEMON king

and my fav. DARTH VADOR

now my my siblings

Sailor plouto

Marcline Avender

luke skywalker

laya skywalker

Tara my twin that is training at the ( A.A.G.) Acadamy for All Godess for all of high school. I go there in the spring cuz im to fast for them.

the A.A.G. is my trade mark boom


	3. Chapter 3

Death packing her things

para:when are you coming back

Death:may 9th

DAREAN: can we talk by phone or email

Death:no

sni: why not

Death:...

Lukus:please dont go!

the rest of the guys:we cant play with a broken lukus

DEATH :too bad! also i go every year so whats the big deal

all:it just is

sni and para: theres some thing your not telling us

Death:i leave tomorrow(puts sutcase on shelf)


	4. Chapter 4

death:good bey comreads

sni : bey (hands her a huge cupcake)

parapara: bey and here (hands her her laptop) death: wered you get this

para: luku's backpack

death:well ok, bey guys see you lator

(death walks on to the jet and a girl that looks very similar too death)

?: Hello im TARA

parapara: im parapara but just call me para

sni: im cni- i mean im sni

lukus: lukus and thats ness mccrap

ness:WHAT?!

tara: GREETINGS i start going to fanfic high school

sni: we all go there too

tars: what a pleast surprize

yay my twin is here huray

im sick ~DEATH


	5. Chapter 5

ather power whoooo...ok so to day before calage starts i have the last high school chap.

also i want yall to know that death is going to have a bad time and her soft side will continue to start come throug.

-line breack-

darin: you friends are all to uncool for me so its me or them

Death argerly:THEM YOU FUCKING FEMALE DOG GET OUT NOW

as she said this she begain shifting in to a monster and had all of the weponds ponit twords him

darean: AH!

tara: what happen are you ok ?

she looked at her sister with genuwin consun

Death slitly crying: no

hugging her sister: its ok ill help you throug this and with the others helping yoll be better in no time

Death:no

tara : why not

death : i must get over this my self before i hurt some one with my powers to Daygaba system we

tara:can i at least tell them

Death: no they must not know make any excuse you have to but the cant know

tara: but what about relesing the soulos for there haldays

DEATH: i will do theose but for no other reson

Tara:when will you come back and leave

Death: tomorrow and when im ready

Tara:ok

-new line-

ness: Bapi how did you beat me at go fish

bapi: arf arf (tanslasion ''because you stupider then my crap)

ness:...

Ninten: weres sni

luc.: with her boy friend

ninten: right well im going to see if its more interseing at Taras house

toon :im coming too

ninten: no remeber what death said shed cut you with your hat

toon:0.0 nevermined

-new line-

SNI: wow red this place is so much fun

Red:any thing for you

sni: red dont make me blush ^.^

red: i try

red wispers this but sni dose didnt here : your so butiyful fucher Mrs. Cinnamon Red .* hehe i can hear you screaming sni :P*

-line-

link:why do i have to save zelda agin i hate my sis

-line -

ninten: hey cool this looks the one of the star wars ships hey look a compart ment with a buch of sutie cases.

he got in with all the stuff

Death:well tecnily its the next day its mid-night well im going now so she cant hold me back .

she closed the bagage and left with ninten unknowing eachother were there.

-line-

yay ill tell the rest in collge ha and to all who liked Death's boyfriend hes well out of the pic forever so will death ever love agin mabye .will ninten make it though space proble


	6. Chapter 6

also sni and red were at a club yea party


End file.
